


"Why do you think I went as a cop last Halloween?"

by allofthedrugs



Series: Spiderman!AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthedrugs/pseuds/allofthedrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants Kurt to wear his Spiderman suit during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why do you think I went as a cop last Halloween?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, after reading my Kurtbastian!SpidermanAU, L. said that she needed the porn.  
> Here it is. ;)

To Kurt: pick me up today  
From Kurt: Why? You’re one hour subway ride from where I’m  
From Kurt: Are you alright?  
To Kurt: yeah, i'm fine  
To Kurt: really  
To Kurt: pick me up as a s-man  
From Kurt: What for?  
From Kurt: ??  
To Kurt: remember what we talked about, two weeks ago  
From Kurt: Oh  
From Kurt: Okay

_"Babe, have you ever thought about fucking in your suit?"_

_"Huh?" Kurt lifts his head from the laptop and looks up at his boyfriend over the glasses._

_"Do you wanna have sex while you’re wearing your Spiderman suit?" repeats Sebastian._

_Kurt thinks about it, he does, and it's crazy, "How will it even work?"_

_"We'll figure it out," shrugs Sebastian casually, "so we'll do it, yeah?" Kurt is stunned and he doesn’t answer, and Sebastian quickly changes the topic, "So, now, do you want to go out for coffee? I'm tired of sitting around..."_

_Kurt sighs resignedly, takes off his glasses and shuts his laptop, "Let's go."_

Sebastian is standing on the roof, impatiently tapping his foot. Kurt studies him from the roof of the nearby taller building and takes great satisfaction in making Sebastian wait. Sebastian can be an impossible asshole, and it’s good to make him suffer. 

Kurt sits cross-legged for another imperative 5 minutes and when Sebastian finally takes out his phone, he jumps down and in a moment he's standing in front of his boyfriend. 

"Hi," he says, his voice muffled from behind the mask.

Sebastian drops his cell back into the pocket and swiftly steps up to Kurt, tightly wrapping his arms around him, "Come on, tiger, time to fly."

Kurt chuckles and puts an arm on Sebastian's back to hold him closer and releases the web.

Fifteen minutes later they're home. Kurt steps backs, makes sure that the window is closed and the curtains are drawn and makes a move to remove his mask. Sebastian stops him with a hand on his arm. "Kurt," he says darkly, eyes intent, "the mask stays."

"This is ridiculous, Seb," mutters Kurt but lowers his hand nonetheless.

"Come on, why do you think I dressed up as a cop for Halloween?"

Kurt stares at him incredulously. 

"And I liked it, even though it was your fantasy and not mine. Please, baby, leave the mask on ... I can’t kiss you when you’re actually wearing the suit, when you’re actually saving someone and the whole world is there to see – and I do want to kiss you then. But everyone knows I have a boyfriend I'm very in love with!”

“I want to be with the both of you, I want to be a part of both of your lives,” concludes Sebastian and waves his hand between them.

Kurt caves in. He doesn't know if it's Sebastian's earnest words (that sound as if he spent a lot of time thinking about them), or if the idea is starting to appeal to him, too. He imagines himself in the mask, in the full ensemble even, between Seb's legs, sucking him off and looking up at him, only a mouth out for Sebastian to take, however he wants, fast, slow, deep, shallow - 

Kurt nods, swallowing heavily. 

Sebastian lifts his hand and tugs at the bottom of the mask, gently and slowly sliding it over his chin, his mouth and stopping at the tip of Kurt’s nose. Then he rolls the mask so that it won't slip back down and bends down to press his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt presses closer, both with his lips and his body, surging up and wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. It feels strange to find an extra layer of cloth between them. He starts blindly shoving Seb's shirt out of his jeans, unbuttoning and stripping it off, impatient to learn how Sebastian’s skin would feel under Kurt's palms covered in spandex. 

It's ... different. Sebastian pants into his mouth, already hard, and he maneuvers himself to rub against Kurt’s leg. 

He palms at Kurt's half-hard erection, which is nonetheless very visible in the tight suit, but Kurt swats at Sebastian's hand, pulling away from him.

"No."

And Kurt steers them towards the centre of the room and pushes Sebastian on the coach.

"Uh-uh, Spiderman being pushy and naughty."

"I'll show you the naughty," says Kurt, tugs on Sebastian's belt and slides off his jeans along with the boxers. When Kurt finally looks back over gloriously naked Sebastian, sprawled across their couch, legs slightly apart, cock aching and leaking, he is overwhelmed with a desire to touch, to feel. It isn’t weird anymore: he is in his element, confident in what he's doing. He sinks down on his knees, wraps an arm around each calf and pulls Sebastian's legs apart to settle between them.

"Yes, baby, yea -" and Kurt starts to lick at the head of Sebastian’s cock excruciatingly slowly. Meanwhile, his hands massage Sebastian's hips and inner thighs but they never actually reach the base of his cock, which is still untouched.

After a few minutes, which seems like too much for Sebastian, Kurt pulls away and says roughly, "Do you want to fuck my mouth with the mask on, like it’s just a hole for you to use, do you want to fill my mouth with your come?"

Sebastian nods jerkily, lifting his hips to press the tip of his dick against Kurt's slightly opened lips, nudging it.

"Or do you want to come _on_ the mask, baby?" Kurt makes an effort not to stick his tongue out and reach Sebastian's pulsing cock that is right in front of him. He desperately wants to feel its heaviness in his mouth, on his tongue, so reassuring and so fulfilling.

"The one - " manages Sebastian through clenched teeth and makes the move to just slip inside, but Kurt puts a firm hand on his hips just in time. 

"Which one, honey?" asks Kurt innocently and bats his eyelashes up at Sebastian, as much as he can do it in the mask.

"Come on - your mask," moans Sebastian wantonly and adds, "please, baby-"

In one motion Kurt takes him whole and Sebastian’s cock hits the back of his throat.

Sebastian groans and puts both of his hands on Kurt's masked head, so unusual without thick hair to grab, and holds him still while he fucks right in Kurt's mouth. 

The visual between his legs is what gets him off. The shape is familiar, it's his Kurt: he knows all the curves and muscles, the freckles, the way he moves, the way his tongue can move when he's blowing him just to bring that extra jolt of pleasure. But now, the only thing he can see is the mouth he's currently thrusting in, whereas everything else is covered. It's unbearably hot: something out of his fantasy, but in real life, right here, in front of him. 

Sebastian's orgasm is sudden. One moment he's still thrusting, the next he's coming, pulling out and through the hooded eyes he watches streaks of his come land on Kurt's mouth and his cheek and _over his mask_.

It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

Kurt licks at his lips, eyes intent and dark. He starts stripping off, and the process itself is extremely provocative and sexy: Kurt slides the incredibly tight suit over his shoulders, down over his stomach and lower, lower, revealing long legs, until he stands in front of Sebastian with only the smallest pair of briefs on. It’s the skimpiest piece of clothing Sebastian’s even seen Kurt wear.

“Damn, I didn’t know you had those,” says Sebastian and gestures weakly at them.

“Oh, sweetie –,” and Kurt takes them off in one swift motion before falling back on his knees between Sebastian’s still opened and outstretched legs. Kurt hikes them up on his shoulders, roughly pulling Sebastian closer to the edge of the coach and adjusts his hips so that the tip of his dick is right between Sebastian’s buttocks.

“Oh my god,” moans Sebastian and arches up, “Kurt, tell me you’re not just teasing.”

“No, I’m not,” he replies and pushes forward, rubbing against the entrance. It’s dry and not exactly comfortable, but he wants to feel this roughness, this freshness, this wildness and rawness until he has to get up to get the lube.

“Kurt, now,” whines Sebastian impatiently, his dick hardening with each rutting movement Kurt makes.

He has to let go of Sebastian’s legs to reach for their DVD shelf under the TV where they keep their supplies for _emergency_ situations like this. 

But he’s back in a flash, resuming the same position, only now his cock is thoroughly lubed and he leaves a little space between the two of them to slide a finger in. Sebastian clenches around him greedily and tries to start moving.

“No-no-no,” stops him Kurt, and the finger retreats.

“What – ?” starts Sebastian, but then he promptly shuts up feeling a much bigger, blunt pressure at his hole, “Dammit, Kurt, come on!”

Kurt swiftly slides in until he’s buried to the hilt. Sebastian closes his eyes, takes a couple of deep breath, relaxing and adjusting before nodding. Kurt moves out just an inch before slamming back in, and stilling. Sebastian opens his eyes and stares at his boyfriend – who’s still wearing a come covered mask, and there’s a streak of it on his cheek. 

Sebastian reaches out, cleans it with his finger and licks it off, eyes challenging, and Kurt groans, pulling out almost completely, thrusting back in and setting up a merciless pace. Sebastian starts jerking off with the thrusts: his dick is bit oversensitive but it doesn’t matter. When Kurt hits his prostate with smartly aimed pushes, he jolts from the pleasure and forgets all about the pain.

Kurt comes fast and instant, with almost no warning. Feeling his cock spill inside of him as Kurt keeps snapping inside, Sebastian clenches and clenches, pushing his dick in his own hand restlessly until he’s coming for the second time today. 

Kurt leans forward and presses his forehead against Sebastian’s. He’s removed the mask, apparently, when Sebastian’s head was lolled back against the coach and his eyes were closed, and now they are just _KurtandSebastian_ , with no mediators between.

“It was hot,” states Kurt grandly, and then chuckles, “How can I ever put on the suit again and _not_ think about me blowing you and you so tight around me,” and Kurt feels his dick twitch where it’s softening inside Sebastian.

“That’s the point, babe, you’ll always be thinking about blowing me, and each night you’ll come home and will want to blow me – it’s easy as that, it’s one of the strategies – “

“Oh God, spare me from your marketing or whatever strategies, but you’d better tell me now how are you planning to get those come stains off from my mask – “

“It’s your mask, you wash it – “

“It was your idea – “

“But it’s your mask – “

Kurt glares pointedly at him and pulls out. A little bit of his come spills out on the coach from Sebastian’s red and _thoroughly fucked_ hole, and Kurt glares at it, too.

“I’m gonna take the shower, you aren’t welcome to join me,” he snaps.

“But I’ll join you anyways,” retorts Sebastian and stands up, stretching.

Kurt sneaks a glance at him and, pleased, turns around, purposefully strutting and slightly shaking his hips.


End file.
